Jonathan x reader: No one left one-shot
by The Teapot of Fandoms
Summary: When you and Jonathan get into a fight, he begs for you to not leave him like everyone else has.
You and Jonathan had been together for two years now; he had been struggling with dealing with that his father had done to him. After he was finally was able to get out of the hospital, you took your now boyfriend to your home.

He was staring into the fireplace, watching the fire burn bright; his eyes screamed though his face showed nothing. You brought in two mugs of hot green tea. You sat next to him as you gently placed the cup of tea on the table in front of him. You smiled softly at him as you spoke gently.

" Hey, Jonathan, you cold? I got a nice warm blanket."

He just nodded as you reached over and pulled down a red and blue blanket that was the most soft and fluffiest blanket in the world, well it was to you. You carefully wrapped it around him then gently patted his shoulder. As you went to pull your hand away he grabbed it and you stared at him, trying to pull away, you tried your best to not upset him as your voice shook.

" H-Hey, what are you doing, I can-"

He quickly pulled you into a sweet, soft kiss; you melted into it as you two shared the warmth of the kiss. He then pulled away and his eyes seemed to have turned from pain to passion. He smiled some then laughed gently as he cleared his throat.

" Y/N, you have always come to see me when no one else would. I can't thank you enough for that. You where what kept me going through the darkness when I thought I was better off dead. I know you might not feel the same way but, I-I love you."

You teared up then leaned in close and kissed him sweetly once again, he smiled against your lips as you gently pulled away this time.

" I love you too, very much so, Jonathan."

That was two years ago. Now you where sitting on the bench of the bus stop. You two had a fight three days ago, about.. God You couldn't even remember, you two had gone out to a very nice place for dinner that was Jonathan's idea. Now all that you could remember was that he said to get out and never come back. You knew it must have been maybe some left over fear toxin but you where to hurt to care. You sighed as the bus rolled up; you picked up your suitcase when you stepped towards the bus. You where to lost in your thoughts to have heard someone running up to you. Jonathan pulled you into a huge hug as your eyes widened.

" P-Please don't go! I am so sorry! I-it wasn't suppose to go like this!" he pulled back as you saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

" I am so sorry, I-I heard you where going to be here, I know you must hate me but I even got your flowers! See?"

You looked to his right hand and saw a bunch of red roses, with a tag in bold lettering that said: " I love you, Y/N, since day one."

You teard up as you looked at him.

" J_j.. I should be sorry, I ran out on you after we had such a good night, it's just you scared me and you where lashing out, calling me names, I couldn't tell if you where withdrawing or what." You gently took the flowers and sniffed them softly.

" I forgive you, I am so sorry I left you like that.."

Jonathan didn't say anything for a minute which caused you to tense up as he stepped back more, then your eyes widened as he slowly got on one knee, the sky started to rain softly. He smiled softly as he opened a small, velvet box with a gold ring in it.

" I know I am not perfect, but you are to me. You where always there for me when I had no one left out there. I never thought an angel like you would come walking in to my door. I am so glad I met you and that we have been together for so long. Please, Y/N, will you marry me?"

You covered your mouth in shock as you then leaned down and nodded, hugging him tightly as the rain got slightly heavier.

" Of course my love! I do! I love you so much too!"

He then slid the ring onto your figure as you smiled then shared a deep, and loving kiss in the rain that seemed to have been crying with you, after all the pain, there would always be a light for you two. What is that light you might ask? That was you two being together, for better or for worse.


End file.
